


Switchblades tricks

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (little) fighting kink), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani saw a side of Yahaba he hadn't thought of before, but afterwards, he can't stop thinking about it. With Yahaba being 'very nice' by default, Kyoutani has to do some work to get that other, /interesting/ guy out of the shell. </p><p>Yahaba needs a little more out of the relationship though, not just fighting and sex. Things get interesting when the Mad Dog becomes /his/ Mad Dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switchblades tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellaude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaude/gifts).



> Not the filler officially assigned~ But I saw this prompt and just went ‘goddamn’. I’m also a huge supporter of ‘not one cake is better than the other; people are happy with two cakes!’ just in case the originally assigned filler feels bad about this ;; let’s face it, the world needs more Kyoutani fics, and Yahaba is a soft-centered dork with an actual fucking rough side (which I /liked/ hello). 
> 
> With a lot of pairings, I like the ‘kiss with a fist’, and that’s basically how we’re gonna roll with this =W= its also fun cus that part is the only Kyoutani pov www sorry, I loved writing Yahaba too much ;A; I like my men bloodied, bruised and beaten (although it doesn't get that rough, promise). I also enjoyed exploring Kyoutani's rough side, which is sometimes just hiding how nervous or inexperienced he is, while still /wanting/ stuff. Asking Vell, I kinda wanted to have different sorts of 'taming' and how they're all effective. 
> 
> Sweety, I hope you like this~ x 道子

The road between the main building and the gymnasiums is blissfully empty and silent. Kentarou’s usual approach would be to call out first, hit later. A strong dislike for treacherous attacks from behind prevents him from attacking for just a moment. He watches Yahaba walk, unaware that he was being followed. The cheerful whistle, weak and trying, the only thing disturbing the what otherwise bleak appearance at the end of November. The weather would become icy soon. Kentarou hides his nose in the thick scarf, which perched on top of his shoulders and reached his ears. He breathes in the trace of the cigarette he smoked earlier, then exhales, shoulders relaxing for a single moment.

The scarf ends up on the ground, together with his bag and jacket. He watches Yahaba turning around at the sound of the approaching runner, who shows no signs of deceleration. Like a bull with his horns, Kentarou storms up towards Yahaba, pinning him down on the ground between his arms. Alike Kentarou’s personal belongings, Yahaba ends up on the ground.

Unlike his stuff, Yahaba doesn’t go silently.

“What the hell!?” 

Kentarou doesn’t smile and keeps his hold on Yahaba strong, eliminating the chance to escape. When Yahaba tries, Kentarou kicks his feet from beneath him, making it hard to stand up. There’s a cold wind blowing over his hot neck, but doesn’t cool Kentarou off for a second. Everything he had held back at the substitute range during the representative preliminaries has been boiling under his skin this entire time. On top comes the knowledge of watching Yahaba for weeks, and the disappointment not seeing that same spark between contrary personalities arise a single time, even under strenuous dealings. 

He will be the first to admit liking that side of Yahaba from the preliminaries. However, the absence of that same fervor had driven Kentarou to resort in provocation. He stares down in Yahaba’s eyes, who is looking confused and uncertain what the meaning of this is. For a second, the possibility that Yahaba’s outbreak was a one time deal only, takes over Kentarou’s mind, and distracts him for a moment. Enough time for Yahaba to show this side once more. when that side actually appears once more. 

As if he thinks again _What the hell_ , Yahaba’s face freezes over, slipping his bag off his shoulders. He then kicks himself off the ground, his arms wide. Unable to react in time, Kentarou finds himself pushed back, and Yahaba’s ankle brushing his. _Quick learner _Kentarou thinks, right before Yahaba slams him down onto the floor, back first. Not holding back, Yahaba crouches over him, before he straddles Kentarou’s lower abdomen, which hardens under the weight.__

__He tries to push Yahaba off as soon as he’s overtaken, but Kentarou’s wrists are captured in the incredible strong hold of Yahaba’s hands. Its disgraceful to be pinned down so fast, but Kentarou appreciates the strung look on Yahaba’s face. Not letting himself be pinned for too long, Kentarou concentrates on his hips and lifts them as if he’s at the gym working out, finally enabling him to push Yahaba off him, who yelps when thrown forward. Realizing he has the upper-hand again, Kentarou rolls to his side, stoops low on all fours, and pounces, a surprised Yahaba once more._ _

__Kentarou knows where to punch to hurt the most. Yahaba, who’s never learned how to fight properly, can’t do a single thing to defend himself. Since he sorta likes Yahaba’s face, Kentarou avoids hitting it Instead, his knuckles turn against Yahaba’s stomach, who crumbles over, his breath pushed out of him, flowing across of Kentarou’s arm. In this position, Kentarou takes a moment to brush Yahaba’s back, before he slaps it. His fingers drag along the neck towards the hair, reminding him of the annoyance and frequency of his day dreaming and nightly hand-to-cock adventures. He’s been wanting to grab that hair for so long. The wavy texture is soft, and Kentarou relishes the cry of pain when he pulls at it. Trying to ‘throw’ the head back, he hadn’t thought Yahaba would be able to catch his breath this fast._ _

__A sudden hand grips his arm and he notices that Yahaba’s head has turned toward him, his eyes burning and teeth gritting. Wild and without thinking, Yahaba squats, then stands to kick Kentarou’s stomach, paying him back in kind. It makes Kentarou laugh. The stomp packs some power, but nothing he hasn’t handled before, no real pain anyway. He takes Yahaba’s foot so easily given to him, and pulls it towards himself, immediately unbalancing Yahaba._ _

__Kentarou doesn’t even need to use his skills honed on the streets. He spits to the side, then he takes a wide-legged walk over Yahaba, who is still recovering from pain. Wanting to appreciate that face screwed up in animosity even more, he continuous to sit on top of Yahaba this time. By far the nicer point of view._ _

__While taking a breather, holding the soft parts above Yahaba’s elbow to the floor, Kentarou is overcome with another urge. The softness under his palms, and the sandy dirt on Yahaba’s hair encourages him to loosen one hand clutching his opponent and ruffle the soft hair, making the strands go in all directions. Yahaba’s disbelief is clearly seen in his eyes. Kentarou has to control a snort from not coming out, when he notices the disheveled and confused appearance that he caused._ _

__“Tch, you look balls out ugly.” Kentarou removes his hands from Yahaba’s skin and hair, to let them hover idle next to his own feet.__

“Feh, you freaking-!” Yahaba’s lips push together and he pulls himself up as much as he can with Kentarou still sitting on him. His hand reach forward, but instead of attacking, he mimics Kentarou’s movement. He starts rubbing the bleached hair, then rushes his nails harsh over the two lines Kentarou leaves black. “And what’s your hair supposed to be like, a misshapen bumblebee?” 

__Slapping the hands away, Kentarou lets a single emotion reign over him, the one that has been bugging him ever since he saw Yahaba. He allows his hands to return to those soft locks and, to grab fistfulls of it. A better idea comes within an instant. As he pulls Yahaba upwards, he also bows his upper body to meet him halfway, and kiss him, using more teeth than lips. Its more an art of biting than trying to make an actual kiss possible. He once saw on TV that two people locked in an embrace have their eyes closed. Although Yahaba’s are wide open, Kentarou closes his and pulls Yahaba’s bottom lip between his teeth and licking without aim or design._ _

__Night after night he has been speculating when, where and how he wanted this to happen. He relaxes, knowing at last the texture and feel of Yahaba’s lips are, enjoying even the small dry parts. Kentarou knows he’s wide open for attack, but he’s unable to stop, holding Yahaba’s head an inch above the ground. He doesn’t flinch when Yahaba pushes him off, changing their structure of power relation once more. They’re both sitting upright, and Kentarou notices the warmth of a palm on his shoulder, either to hold him for a punch or to make sure he won’t attack again. Yahaba’s lip has a minor cut from when he pushed Kentarou too soon, before the latter was willing to let go._ _

__Waiting, Kentarou expects a punch, wouldn’t even try to guard against it if Yahaba wishes to hurt him. Paying pain back with pain and receiving what’s his due is alright with Kentarou. Instead, Yahaba rubs his mouth for a moment, checks the hand for any blood (there isn’t a drop), and then regards Kentarou, giving him a curious once over, as if trying to determine what to do next. The eyes observing him, the colour to be exact, remind Kentarou of the pine cones he collected as a kid._ _

__“...Sheesh, you’re horrible. Have you never kissed someone before, or is this how you go about it with everyone?”_ _

__“T’was my first time.” Unembarrassed, Kentarou shakes his shoulders, the presence of the hand there, not doing anything, starts to bother him. The fingers tighten in Kentarou’s uniform shirt. Yahaba’s brows furrow, more questions working behind them. He then rolls his eyes, tense shoulders slumping._ _

__“I should have guessed as much.” Nose scrunching, rubbing it too, Yahaba then takes Kentarou’s hands, the same who showed rough behaviour earlier. As this action is not what Kentarou had expected, his blunt nails scratch over the back of Yahaba’s hands to tell him this much. Whispering ‘the fuck’ at this delicate reaction to his earlier given answer._ _

__Yahaba’s knees brush over the ground as he closes the distance between them. As he tilts his head, he tells Kentarou who tries to evade whatever the hell Yahaba would try to do next, to stop moving. Not knowing what to do with himself, Kentarou rolls his shoulders to ease them, and just waits until Yahaba’s nose brushes his._ _

__The kiss starts tender and slow. Yahaba takes his time teaching Kentarou how to brush and lock lips, which ways to move his tongue, inviting him to take active part himself. Intrigued by what he feels as the conventional form of kissing, Kentarou pushes on as bold as he pleases, letting his tongue roam free over Yahaba’s lips and in between. He pulls at his hips to get him closer, and makes Yahaba sit on his lap, both humming. He tries to grind his hips upwards and urges Yahaba to move as well. There are other people close by, and by the sound of the footsteps, they’re coming their way._ _

__Yahaba laughs as Kentarou doesn’t care and keeps on going, the exhale of hot breath across Kentarou’s lips. He lets his hands drop to Yahaba’s ass, which turns out to be a wrong move. The kiss stops, and Yahaba hits the side of his head. Getting off him to stand, Yahaba picks his bag off the ground, ready to leave._ _

__“I’m not your freaking wet dream,” he says, rubbing his stomach as he leaves, groaning when he feels the abuse._ _

__Kentarou watches him go, getting up before a part of the baseball team rounds the corner. Collecting his own things and rearranging them to their appropriate positions, he hides his grin from the guys walk behind him. Yahaba is quite wrong with his last statement._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Before the end of the Autumn term, by a way of saying good bye and wish him a nice holiday, Kyoutani had pushed Shigeru against the entrance gate of their school, calling him names. Shigeru didn’t have time then to retaliate, but he made it a habit to do so one way or the other. During the winter holidays, Shigeru has come to understand that Kyoutani needs the rough methods to get his engine going. Kyoutani also has a knack of annoying Shigeru, whenever they meet. It doesn’t matter if its practice, during lunchtime, or whenever the team exits the club room and they stay behind._ _

__They meet up from time to time, finding private spots or dark corners in the numerous crooks of the school’s buildings. Kyoutani would come earlier to the clubroom to change and to see Shigeru, always asks him ‘out’ as if it's a fight. Even after some time, it still feels like that between them. Same as today. Its the first day back at school for the Spring term’s beginning, and Kyoutani had ignored him during the day. Only to send a mail in the afternoon before practice, requesting him to ‘get your ass over here’, _here_ meaning the back of the second gymnasium. His belief manifests when Kyoutani’s way of greeting is to push Shigeru against the wall, not too kind or too thoughtful. _ _

__Kyoutani attacks him from the front, to grind against him. It has become a habit of him to pull Shigeru’s hair, as if the bangs have personally offended him in the past. One hand there and the other on his side, the space between the brick wall and the brick-headed Kyoutani becomes a tough spot for Shigeru, unable to fight back while trying not to let his elbows hit the wall behind him. In terms of greeting, Shigeru’s fingers scratch Kyoutani’s neck, who hums his approval. A few of Shigeru’s nails scratch all the way up to the bleached crown, whose body reacts by grinding in slow, arousing circles. Practice starts in ten minutes, but neither feels inclined to part just yet._ _

__Another thing Shigeru has learned, is how manageable Kyoutani is. How easy it is to change positions, to push him against the opposite wall, to demand another pace. Kyoutani, after their first kiss, often listens to Shigeru’s suggestions or demands. He also stops when Shigeru tells him too. There’s no need to say it out loud; Kyoutani listens with his body, a simple push sufficient to make him stop licking Shigeru’s top lip._ _

__“What?” He asks, slight annoyance in his brows when Shigeru’s hands pressure stops him to resume._ _

__“If you ever call me an ‘ugly bastard’ again, you can go and find someone else. I’m not your personal pole to gyrate your urges at.” Shigeru’s hands move across Kyoutani’s shoulders, thinking about pushing him away or inviting him back after he spoke. He waits, as Kyoutani has something to say too._ _

__“Tch, I didn’t mean it like that.” Kyoutani doesn’t mind the hands still pushing his shoulders, as he cranes his neck to kiss Shigeru’s jawline. Shigeru takes it as some sort of apology, relaxing his arms. “D’you think I’d be here ‘gyrating’ if you were an ugly ass?”_ _

__“Take it as a warning.” Facing the other way, Shigeru listens to their surroundings. By doing so, he also gives Kyoutani the space he needs to kiss his atonement along Shigeru’s jawline and throat. The tip of his tongue runs along Shigeru’s jugular vein. There’s a scratching sound at his side, one he recognizes as a knife carving stone. He’s told Kyoutani to keep his little blade at home so many times. However, there’s a weird fascination he shares with Kyoutani; the carving sounds are calming._ _

__“Anyway, since when are you so soft-hearted, huh?” The bite on the junction between throat and shoulder is expected. Nibbling at the skin, Kyoutani plays with the blade for a second before he pockets it, tiny shifts of air that produce a sound Shigeru identifies as such. He makes a tune of his own, too; a small hum escapes him, while he tries not to show how much he likes it when Kyoutani bites him. His efforts of hiding his pleasure are insufficient,. Kyoutani’s hands pull Shigeru’s lower parts toward him, any notion of being cool-headed about this whole thing fly away after. “I mean, how am I supposed to fuck you if you’re gonna weaken on me?”_ _

__Shigeru pushes him off, to be able to look at Kyoutani. “What?”_ _

__“I said, like- you know. That I want to be the one fucking you.” Looking away, acting indifferent, Kyoutani’s pinky pokes in his ear, facing to the gymnasium they’re supposed to enter any moment now. He doesn’t blush, something Shigeru finds interesting in the intimacy they share together from time to time. Even when they do or say ridiculous things, Kyoutani wouldn’t be the one having colour on his face or his ears._ _

___Weaken on me._ Shigeru crosses his arms, adapt to playing hard to get with this idiot. “And who says that I’d want you to be the on top?”_ _

__Kyoutani’s pinky re-emerges, and he looks at the end as if it's more interesting than anything else. He shrugs his shoulders once, as if he’s about to drop the subject. Shigeru notices how his fist balls in his trouser pocket, probably playing around with the knife hidden there. Then he glares with the same intensity as when he started their first fight. Shigeru remembers what he felt that day, as if Kyoutani had known something he didn’t, waiting for it to come out and play._ _

__“Your entire body does. It’s kinda clear, ya know?” Kyoutani puts his hands inside his sport shorts, warming up his hands. He walks backwards, eyes intent on Shigeru after that matter-of-fact statement. “If you don’t wanna to do it anytime soon, whatever. ‘S not like I care much. But the baseball dugout at the first field has no light or people training there tonight, so-”_ _

__Shigeru follows him, heartbeat rising at the thought of what Kyoutani proposes. Its also distracting how good Kyoutani looks, eyes intent on Shigeru only, not watching where he goes. “When you ask someone out on a date, it’s supposed to be more romantic, asshole.”_ _

__“Tch, what? You want me to bring flowers or some shit like that, huh. Why should I, you’re allergic, right?” They’re close to the lights from the 3rd gymnasium, but Kyoutani still reaches up to kiss Shigeru’s cheek. He’s closer than he should be, while they’re near other people who could notice them. “Didn’t bring candles or anything like that, but I meant it. I really wanna have sex with you.”_ _

__Shigeru has to make himself stare ahead, as they reach the entrance. He bows and greets everyone, while Kyoutani spits outside before crossing the threshold too. For now, Shigeru has to put aside all the things Kyoutani has said or done before, or will say and do in the near future, since practice has to preoccupy his mind for now._ _

__He can worry about all the absurdness hidden in Kyoutani another time, especially if he decides to meet him later._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__It’s so dark here, he can only stumble across the room. Kyoutani catches him, only to push him down himself. Shigeru’s spine meets the back part of the bench seatings in the dugout, the field behind him. The school’s field is similar to a real stadium; the dugout lies beneath the front part of the bleachers and supports area. The fields lie next to each other, connected by a single, long hallway. There’s walls between every dugout area, shutting out light from the neighbouring sides of fields where practice is happening. The lights are off when no one practices. Closer to the field, there’s some light shedding inside from the occupied fields nearby. Baseball training goes on longer, as that team qualified for their own tournaments._ _

__Staring up at Kyoutani crouching between his legs, Shigeru’s patience runs thin when he notices that Kyoutani doesn’t know how to proceed. Since Kyoutani’s handling within their relationship restricts itself to rough treatment and provocation, Shigeru concentrates on teasing him, having no mercy._ _

__“A beginner at kissing, and a virgin. I can’t believe it.”_ _

__“Shut up.” For the first time ever, Kyoutani has to hide his face in the darkness. His fingers start to undo Shigeru’s clothing first, as if getting him naked and bare would even their grounding once more. Undoing each other’s clothes is something Shigeru can get behind at and to give his shaking fingers something worthwhile to do, Shigeru takes off Kyoutani’s tie and pulls at his white shirt._ _

__“You want me to shut up? Why don’t you try and make-” Shigeru cannot finish his sentence, not when Kyoutani’s lips are on top of his, and calloused hands brush his face and hair. His approach becomes softer in some aspects, maybe because like Shigeru, he has no idea what he’s doing. _Just knowing he wants it._ He acts more experienced, but indeed has more knowledge of what he wants, more than Shigeru can offer in return. Although Kyoutani’s way of voicing it earlier before practice was pathetic. He fumbles at Kyoutani’s zipper and buttons, hoping his insecurity is not visible, and that Kyoutani’s force of nature can somehow take drag him into his pace again. For now, he can just follow his intuition and desires, pulling Kyoutani’s pants, including shorts, down the warm skin._ _

__Tension high and tight, Shigeru has to cover his mouth with his hand when they hear someone approaching. Kyoutani’s fast reaction isn’t quick enough to pull his undone pants up, only cover himself in such a way the one standing at the doorless doorway cannot see his privates._ _

__Matsukawa just stands there, one hand in his pockets, the other shining a torchlight in front of their feet as to not blind them, but still see them. He gazes at the scene, face unreadable, then moves on and out of sight._ _

__Shigeru releases a breath, only to tense right up when Matsukawa returns, walking backwards and rummaging through his bag. A condom package frisbees its way over to Shigeru, who catches it, mind on autopilot. A small bottle flies at Kyoutani. Unblinking, Kyoutani lifts the small bottle, and reads the words ‘massage & play’ . _ _

__“The fuck is this?”_ _

__“One of my previous partners liked using it. Also very nice for masturbating. Makes your stuff slick, y’know.” Matsukawa turns to continue on his way, god knows where. Shigeru manages to ask where’s headed to. “I’ve got a buddy at soccer, whose practice just ended. I’ll try and re-route the team, so you two can have undisturbed fun.” Like a ghost, Matsukawa disappears, his light guiding him, and the dugout once more darker as it has been before._ _

__Kyoutani looks at Shigeru, who shrugs his shoulders. The adrenaline forces Shigeru to not think about what happened, and he pulls his pants off before straddling Kyoutani’s lap, pushing his legs lower to make place to sit. Following the suggestion, they slick up their members in unison. Shigeru holds the condom between his teeth, trying not to bite down on the package when the cooling sensation and Kyoutani’s hand caress his cock._ _

__Fingers are slick with lube, Kyoutani’s thumb brushes over his fingers in fascination. He looks up at Shigeru, waiting. Shigeru throws the condom package to the side, before nodding. Consenting to go on now that they came so far, his hands find their way where they usually end up at; clutching Kyoutani’s shoulders, and bowed forward. Kyoutani’s grin is still audible,when he starts to finger Shigeru. A shaky hand brushes over Kyoutani’s neck, the stretch so weird that Shigeru bites his bottom lip and lets his nails push on Kyoutani’s atlas and axis vertebrae._ _

__“Switch around cool with you?”_ _

__“Hmm? Yeah, fine.” Shigeru forgot how to put words in sentences. At this point he will agree with whatever Kyoutani has in mind. He focuses on the stretch of two fingers in his asshole, which is kinda a lot to take in. Through the haze of sensations, he hears Kyoutani searching through his bag, and a moment later there’s a soft, woolen fabric brushing Shigeru’s shoulder. He doesn’t open his eyes, as the fingers inside him dig knuckle deep._ _

__When Kyoutani’s arm slings around Shigeru’s back and lifts him, Shigeru isn’t surprised at the strength or that he’s a lightweight. The real surprise happens when Kyoutani lies him down on a not so cold or uncomfortable bench. His shoulders, ass and feet connect to soft wool, that turns out to be a plaid laid out just for him. Fingers out of his ass for that moment, Shigeru glances up at Kyoutani. The illumination of the nearby field lights shines on his placid face._ _

__“What? You think I’d like to bust my knees or sliding off this stupid freaking bench?”_ _

__“No… you could have used your knee braces though.” Shigeru catches himself smiling, tension leaving his body. The whole notion that Kyoutani wanted this for some time, and planned this much ahead, while thinking of Shigeru’s comfort (as well as his own), warms his entire chest area, a strong emotion, heavy and hot. Joking around helps him to relax._ _

__“Kinky. I’d thought they would bother me too much.” Both naked, Kyoutani spreads some more lube on his cock, his knees touching Shigeru’s rear end. “What about the condom, think we need it?”_ _

__Shaken out the enchantment, Shigeru glances to the side and down where he left the packet, glad he can divert his eyes to something else. Something as small and insignificant. Although he considering it to be safer, much easier to get “it” in there, and that the aftermath would be less messy too, he makes his decision without factoring those in._ _

__“If you need a clean plaid, maybe. Otherwise, no I don’t think so.” Shigeru feels the nervous tension returning to his body when the tip of Kyoutani’s manhood brushes and pushes at his entrance. With his legs spread open, he feels on display and vulnerable. While coming to terms that this is what he wants, doubt rises when its about to happen._ _

__Kyoutani stops all together. Holding himself in his hand, he looks at Shigeru, stares down at him without a hint of contempt or impatience. As if he waits for a command. Shigeru is shaky enough as it is, and grows irritated. He hopes Kyoutani would get it over with, quick and bold like usual “...What?”_ _

__But Kyoutani doesn’t move, nor answer. All he does is studying Shigeru’s eyes, driving him out of his goddamn skin with that stare. Shigeru starts to understand though, why Kyoutani is doing this. He doesn’t need a question, but an encouragement. Moving his shoulders and head up, he curses, takes Kyoutani’s sides, his thumbs pressed hard on his hipbones and guides him forward. Kyoutani wakes up of his stupor and returns the favour, hands holding onto Shigeru, hard enough to create small bruises. He holds him down, none too gently, and pushes in further on his own._ _

__Putting his arms to his side, Shigeru blushes when his hands pull at his ass cheeks. He needs his nails to bring pain elsewhere and distract him. The stretch of Kyoutani’s cock burns and annoys him, but he doesn’t ask him to stop. His teeth bite on the inside of his pushed together lips, eyes staring at Kyoutani’s hips moving forward quicker than they go when he retreats staring at the rhythm of Kyoutani’s hips. Its silent in the dugout, the only sounds becoming louder the slap of skin on skin._ _

__Building up the pace, Kyoutani holds himself up by his flat hands besides Shigeru. Looking to the ceiling, Shigeru closes his eyes a little, trying not to think about how an awkward situation became weird and cold. It’s burning hot where their bodies meet, and the woolen plaid comforts him a lot. Yet he’s still missing something._ _

__The pain makes way for pleasure, but it's not nearly enough for Shigeru to release a sound. Kyoutani groans, his eyes focus on the place between Shigeru’s legs. The absence and missing closeness infuriates Shigeru, whose indignation becomes apparent when he tries to touch Kyoutani. The hands deflect him, another silent grunt adding to the irriating behaviour. Blinking, Shigeru forgets what they’re doing, and wants to make this reluctant idiot touch him. There’s a faint resistance, both when Shigeru tries to caress Kyoutani’s arm for attention, and when he tries to get a hold of the warm hands._ _

__Shigeru comes to understand that he cannot let Kyoutani do whatever he wants,and that once again he needs, to be rougher with him. He plants the sole of his foot against Kyoutani’s chest. “I agreed to let you fuck me. The least you can do it is make it pleasurable for me, too!”_ _

__Kyoutani gives him some attention, his face transforming into a grin when he snaps his hips forward hard and fast. Shigeru holds back a moan and hisses instead._ _

__“And are you not entertained yet?”_ _

__Exasperated, Shigeru returns his iron stare, which doesn’t affect Kyoutani as it usually would. The physical aspect drives him so wild and beyond the point of caring, that he pushes his emotional state as to not have it overflow. One eye squinting, he kicks Kyoutani’s side with his foot. “Fine. Sit down, I’ll ride you.”_ _

__The offer is enough to make Kyoutani follow orders and not protest. He re-arranges himself to sit against the bench, waiting for Shigeru to sit on top of him. A mix of annoyance and the search for something better driving him forward, any shame of being on full display forgotten. Shigeru holds onto Kyoutani’s elbows to steady himself as he slides down the hard dick beneath him. The whole ordeal becomes easier from there on out, and Shigeru finds himself liking this position way better. The pain is somewhat subdued and the warmth reaches him everywhere now. On a pretense of needing stability, he can roam Kyoutani’s shoulders and arms, without the resistance of before._ _

__Still, not all is well. Kyoutani doesn’t look at him, doesn’t touch him aside from his ass every few strokes. Shigeru misses the attention from before they came here, the consideration he knows Kyoutani doesn’t fall short of. His aggravation doesn’t lessen, and he becomes upset that he has to endure so much discomfort, both physical and emotional._ _

__He smiles._ _

__Not attempting to kiss him, because turning Kyoutani on like that would be too easy. Shigeru’s head hovers close next to Kyoutani’s. Now, he can hear the harsh breathing, the soft groans. Not enough to mellow his mood. Although he feels silly, he keeps moving his hips when he lowers his voice, and whispers into Kyoutani’s ear._ _

__“You feel good?” Shigeru feels the nodding head brush his ear, and hears the grunted approval. Removing his hands from the warm skin, Shigeru holds on to the bench instead, playing distant. He rides Kyoutani faster, the moans next to his ear a pleasure to behold. Making sure Kyoutani feels the smile on Shigeru’s lips before he speaks, he opens them a little, letting his moans heat up the ear. “Good. Dream about it in the future, then. Cause this will be the last time if you don’t do what I want.”_ _

__“F-ffuck.” Kyoutani grunts, his arms now around Shigeru, face sliding against his cheek. “The hell you want then, Yahaba?”_ _

__His point made clear, Shigeru tells him where to touch, what to do, and Kyoutani, given an ultimatum and sombre future if he wouldn’t follow suit, does no backtalk. Once the thick-head understands, Shigeru slows his pace to let Kyoutani explore. Once he gets what Shigeru needs, a hand brushes over the soft hair, then grasps it. Allowing louder sounds to spill from his lips, Shigeru’s eyes close when Kyoutani gyrates up and into him. The sex becomes what Shigeru had envisioned it to be, as Kyoutani also hits the right spots._ _

__He doesn’t stop asking for more intimacy. “More.” Whisper-moaning it a few times, Kyoutani takes his penis, stroking it in time with the rushing pace. It doesn’t take much more, after that. Brushing over taut muscles, not stopping sliding up and down Kyoutani’s dick, Shigeru comes with a soft cry. He tries to finish Kyoutani too. His forehead is on the hard parts of Kyoutani’s shoulder, his eyes closed, his ass twitching without much gusto. He’s quite unable to move yet, and he tells him as much. “If you wanna finish, you’re on your own, Kyoutani. Can’t move.”_ _

__They sit like this, Kyoutani still hard inside Shigeru, one arm around the back and a hand brushing his sides. “...Can I take you from the back? It’ll be over soon.”_ _

__Shigeru nods, and he lets Kyoutani move him the way he needs. Putting his head on his arms, he doesn’t think about the hands lifting his hips up, or the fingers spreading his asshole. Its weirder now, Shigeru clenching his teeth and presses his eyes shut, oversensitive. Kyoutani’s forehead falls on his back, and he feels his breath on his spine, quickening. That feels nice, and some movement returns in Shigeru’s lower body, accommodating Kyoutani’s needs as much as he can contribute. He comes seconds later, hands gripping Shigeru’s hips harder, fingers digging another set of what would become dark bruises into Shigeru’s skin._ _

__“Fuck… thanks.”_ _

__Shigeru tries to sit upright, but Kyoutani holds him down, one single hand on his neck, fingers in the hair. Not knowing if its the neck or the hair that does it, the placement of Kyoutani’s hand, brushing up, has Shigeru slide his forehead towards his center. Without thinking about it, he shows his neck off some more. He relaxes from the strain he feels and the pleasant feelings rumbling in his stomach. Kyoutani plants a kiss on his neck, tongue peeking out to lick, and a second kiss atop of that._ _

__“There, happy now?”_ _

__Laughing, Shigeru’s limp arms slap at wherever he thinks body parts of Kyoutani could be. His body is in a state of bliss, lacking any kind of strength to fight back when Kyoutani fucks around, holding his arm at a weird angle. The act is not hurting him,, so Shigeru doesn’t attempt to reprimand him for it._ _

__They both sit on the plaid blanket. Kyoutani pockets the lube with a ‘felt nice’ comment, and pulls out a pack of smokes, lighting one up in front of Shigeru, who gives him a look._ _

__“Kyoutani, how often have I said it now? Not on the grounds.” He tries to take the cigarette, but his hand gets slapped away harshly. The slap reminds him of the sounds their bodies made earlier, and Shigeru feels the blush spreading all over his body at the thought of it. He doesn’t pursue the vexing cigarette between Kyoutani’s fingers._ _

__“Fuck off, you like it, Yahaba.” To prove a point, his arm slings around Shigeru, and he kisses him on the mouth. The smoke moves over their tongues. Shigeru coughs up a little storm, while Kyoutani snorts at the display. He caresses the shaking back all the same. Kyoutani stays close, nose pressed at Shigeru’s shoulder, when the limb stops to spasm. this attentions was the kind Shigeru had wanted from the start, but he will not complain about it now._ _

__“You… like it?”_ _

__Shigeru listens to the tone of uncertainty, not feeling like teasing it this once. “Needs some getting used to. But I guess its alright.” Shigeru gives him a look though, about to open his mouth to say something else, when Kyoutani’s hand brushes the back of his head, gently._ _

__“Yeah yeah, touch you more and all that shit. Got it.” Kyoutani doesn’t look at him when he takes a drag of his smoke. His other hand stays half hidden in the hair. Enjoying the moment, Shigeru’s eyes land on Kyoutani who holds out the cigarette in front of his nose. He takes the offered cigarette, puts the end on his lips when Kyoutani warns him. “Don’t inhale.”_ _

__Shigeru coughs, all the same, laughing between his shaky need for air._ _

__“Why were you so… remote though?” Shigeru wants to know, just in case he has to adjust to Kyoutani’s feelings or something._ _

__“Dunno. Well- I think I tried holding back and not- be like I was at the end.”_ _

__“Oh. I didn’t mind, much.” Shigeru grabs his clothes from the floor and starts clothing himself again. He’s cold and hungry, and that cigarette tasted disgusting. “I do understand first times are shitty at the beginning, though.”_ _

__“I think I overdid it.” Its as much as an apology as a pledge to do better next time, and Shigeru takes it without a comment. Kyoutani gets dressed too, smoke balanced between his lips. Ashes fall to the ground when he lifts his pants over his thighs. Shigeru looks at the offending red and grey pieces, as they become grey all together. He has still a lot of work on his hands handling Kyoutani, but he has to focus on the important bits (including _his_ important bits). At least he can stop Kyoutani from writing ‘we’ve fucked here, losers’ on the bench. Small victories._ _

__“Need a ride? My older brother works shifts during today’s practice, and he picks me up usually.” Kyoutani shoulders his bag, plaid slung over his arms. Shigeru glances at his arm hiding behind the wool. He forces himself to answer that, yes he’d like to._ _

__On their way out, Kyoutani seems to have read his mind. Its not hand-holding or anything like that, but the palm on the back of Shigeru’s hip feels nice all the same._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__The brothers look alike. Kyoutani’s older brother is a head taller and leaner, strong looking, but he shows more kindness meeting a stranger than Kyoutani ever would._ _

__“So you are a member of the squad keeping my beastly lil’ bro on the straight and narrow, huh?” A strong-looking hand reaches out to ruffle the short curly hair, but Kyoutani ducks. His older brother is far stronger though, and takes him in a hold, scratching the bleached hair. “You stink, bro. How do the people at your club not faint in your presence?”_ _

__Shigeru is asked to sit down in the car (a good thing, since some of Kyoutani’s smell is his fault), while Kyoutani’s brother ruffles his little brother up a little more, before admitting him to his care as well. The ride is nice, and Shigeru feels weirdly at ease sitting in the backseat next to this wild child. He also decides that he likes Kyoutani’s older brother, who keeps silent while he’s driving, except when he is bickering with Kentarou. Catching that thought, Shigeru promptly tests the name at a low volume. “Kentarou.”_ _

__Non silent enough. Kentarou answers “Yeah?”_ _

__Glimpsing at him, Shigeru tries to keeps his smile as little as possible, eyes keen to make sure Kentarou’s brother doesn’t hear, or notice anything. They both have a can of iced coffee in their hands, given to them earlier by the older brother. Shigeru’s glad that the cold distraction makes his palms less clammy and he’s able to take a sip and relax. Cool lips brush Kentarou’s ear once more, who has keeping himself in place Grinning, Shigeru whispers.._ _

__“You’re quite tameable, aren’t you, Kentarou?” The middle finger rising in front of his face isn’t even offending anymore. It has its charm, like so many other things Shigeru came to like about him._ _

__“Tch, no I’m fucking not.” Kentarou says in a louder tone, unable to keep to defiant indignation out of his voice._ _

__“Language, little brother.”_ _

__The rest of the drive is silent. Their hands do not entwine, but the arms do not stray away from each other either. The ache in Shigeru’s ass is forgotten as the streets and houses pass by, the backseat pure serenity._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Entering to a group of people in front of him, Shigeru hears Kentarou’s voice, overbearing and angry. He makes a riot with a third year Shigeru doesn’t know that well. Hanamaki-senpai stands close, trying to make Kentarou stop and leave. Skin on fire, Shigeru pushes forward as polite as he can, while overhearing other people’s opinions of Kentarou. How he had seemed calmer recently, less belligerent. The rumours said he finally matured, the Mad Dog has been ‘tamed’, so to speak._ _

__“Nah, its just a fluke. Look at him, he’s a loose canon through and through.”_ _

__Irritation knows a peak when Shigeru sees Kentarou picking fights with two people at once, senpai no less. Standing in the heated area, Shigeru by calling out to Kentarou, and telling him off for interrupting practice. Kentarou turns to him, all anger redirecting. He stands his ground, not backing off when Kentarou comes right up his face._ _

__“The fuck? You want some, fluff hair!?”_ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Hanamaki looks like he is at the end of his nerves, Issei can tell. He and Watari are ready to teach Kyoutani a lesson, once and for all, and kick him out of the gymnasium. Neither Iwaizumi or Oikawa are close, but Issei closes in on the scene, nodding to Hanamaki._ _

__Yahaba takes Kyoutani by the shirt and glares at him. Issei readies himself to drag Yahaba off to safety, but suddenly seems as if the fighting spirit leaves Kyoutani, at least a small amount of it. The crowd of curious spectators surrounding them part when Yahaba brushes through them, pulling Kyoutani at his shirt collar with him. There’s some hissing words Issei doesn’t hear, and they do not exactly calm down once they’re away from the group._ _

__Watari, in the mean time, stops the other player from interfering or going after Kyoutani. Most of the group resumes practice, while Issei watches the scene unfold. Hanamaki comes to stand beside him, both mildly amusedt and surprised to see Kyoutani move on his accord. Sure, he still hassles, trying to get away from Yahaba’s hand, but he still listens . In a bold move that makes Issei and Hanamaki tense just by watching, they are ready to break up a fight they’re sure off will happen. Instead, they can rest easy; Yahaba pulls the shirt collar forward, and lets go off it altogether. Kyoutani comes to stand in front of him, being reprimanded. The scolding seems to work._ _

__Kyoutani looks to the ground, and Issei can see his mouth move, probably grumbling. Once Yahaba is done, the other takes a ball lying around near them, and practices spikes against the walls. Yahaba sighs, Issei sees the shoulders slump, tension gone. He then signs Kyoutani for a pass, who does so, overhand. They practice toss and spikes together, at their end of the hall._ _

__“Oh, he listens to Yahaba.” Hanamaki murmurs, as much astonished as Issei._ _

__“Yeah, that’s new.” They continue their practice too, but find themselves turning around every so often to make sure no bloodbath is happening behind them. All is well, Kyoutani smiling and Yahaba’s hands both up to accept high fives._ _

__“Its good, however weird it looks. We need a second year able to handle him, once we’re gone.”_ _

__“The tamed Mad Dog. That I’d like to see.” Issei laughs, not thinking much of the way Yahaba and Kyoutani’s hands stay together after they high fived._ _


End file.
